FateDISTOPIA
by Red Berserker Comet
Summary: Uma fanfic sobre uma guerra do Graal ocorrida 10 anos após os eventos de Fate/Stay Night, na rota UBW. O Graal decide reaparecer por vontade própia, e os antigos mestres e servos são chamados de volta a vida para a guerra. Recomendo conhecer Fate/Zero.
1. Prólogo

_Um vale sem vida. Armas quebradas em qualquer lugar que se olhasse. O cheiro de sangue impregnava o ar. Em tal ambiente certamente seriam visíveis os pássaros carniceiros, mas por algum motivo nem mesmo eles sobreviveram ao que aconteceu naquele mórbido vale. _

_Era quase como se todos no nosso planeta tivessem sumido e o observador era a única pessoa viva, e se culpava por causa disso. Todas as mortes haviam sido por sua causa. Tudo aconteceu porquê fora um covarde e não conseguiu salvar a todos, o que normalmente geraria um forte sentimento de culpa que o corroeria até o final de sua vida, mas ele já estava tão perturbado que sequer derramou uma gota de lágrima para lamentar seus feitos._

_Uma vez, se chamou de aliado da justiça. Um herói. Um símbolo do bem, alguém cujos ideais motivassem todos ao seu redor. Quando foi que ele se tornou tão "corrompido"? Quando foi que ele decidiu parar de se importar com aqueles ao seu redor? Por que ele se tornou um ser tão vazio?_

– _Fu fu fu... FWAHAAHHAHAHAHA – Até sua risada denunciava que já estava – Fique orgulhosa de mim! Não era isso que você queria que eu me tornasse? Um mago imbatível que não deixa seus sentimentos interferirem? Pois bem sensei, parece que você obteve sucesso! Consegui derrotar a tudo e a todos! Nem mesmo os deuses conseguiram me parar! Nem mesmo o Kiritsugu! _

* * *

><p><em>E então se deitou ao lado do cadáver. Um cadáver vestido com uma blusa de mangas compridas vermelhas, que usava uma mini-saia e uma meia ¾. O cadáver da pessoa que ele mais amou em vida, da única pessoa que jamais desistiu dele. De uma garota linda e talentosa, que gerava inveja em toda comunidade mágica. A garota que amou. A garota por quem daria sua vida sem pensar duas vezes. Tohsaka Rin. <em>

E então acordei, ainda no meio da noite. Passando a mão por meu rosto para tentar espantar a preguiça, percebo que meu rosto assim como meu corpo, estava totalmente coberto por suor. Esse mesmo sonho vem se repetindo há cinco dias, e ele me assusta. Não sei o que faria da vida se Tohsaka estivesse morta, mas me acalmo ao olhar para ela ao meu lado na cama.

Um ano se passou desde A Guerra pelo Santo Graal, e vim para a Inglaterra com a Tohsaka para me tornar um mago, treinando na Torre do Relógio junto com outros aprendizes. Os dias passavam tranquilamente enquanto eu prestava mais atenção a Rin do que às aulas em si. Estávamos apaixonados, e o futuro parecia brilhante. Os outros magos da Torre me ridicularizavam por não ter uma linhagem de magos (algumas famílias tem mais de 15 gerações de herança mágica, então o conhecimento acumulado por eles era muito maior que o meu.), mas a Tohsaka sempre me protegeu.

Sinto-me envergonhado por depender tanto dela, até hoje.

Três anos depois de entrar para a classe da Torre, uma rebelião da Igreja surge. Com o passar do tempo, a Igreja perdeu influência e não aceitava que cada vez mais a magia se expandia, então resolve por um ponto final nessa história. A luta entre os Executores (assassinos profissionais da Igreja) e os magos durou cinco anos e ocorreu de forma indireta para não causar pânico nas pessoas normais. Eu participei da guerra, e devo dizer que deve ter sido por causa dela que no futuro virei um Espírito Heróico, e durante ela a Tohsaka engravidou. No final, o grupo dos Executores foi desfeito e o lado dos magos perdeu vários nomes importantes. Lutei com todas minhas forças até o fim para proteger minha nova família. No processo fui alvo de inúmeras "maldições" (equivalente a magia para a Igreja) e minha pele se escureceu e meu cabelo clareou. Fui um dos magos que mais tiveram destaque na guerra, junto com Waver Velvet (falo dele outra hora).

Rin – tive que começar a chamá-la assim – não pode voltar a estudar na Torre por conta do nosso filho, Arthur. Começaram a me tratar como herói assim que voltei, e toda zombaria se tornou admiração. Agora que era um dos melhores alunos, lecionava a Rin o que aprendia lá.

Agora, um ano depois, sou somente um jovem pai celebridade com um pesadelo que insiste em repetir. Mas como a noite continuava e eu precisava dormir para mais um dia cansativo, voltei a me deitar em minha cama. E foi então que o sonho mais estranho da minha vida começou.

* * *

><p><em>O sonho se passa em um quarto totalmente branco, que me dava a impressão de estar em um hospital medonho muito limpo.<em>

_Uma pessoa, totalmente vestida de branco aparece na minha frente. Não era possível determinar se era um homem ou uma mulher, mas seu sorriso já denunciava sua natureza insana. O sorriso era tão grande que parecia até mesmo... Desumano e cruel. _

_- Fufufufu... Você está convidado para a guerra pelo __**verdadeiro**__ Santo Graal!_


	2. Capítulo 1

_- Fufufufu... Você está convidado para a primeira guerra pelo __**verdadeiro**__ Santo Graal! Aqui o sistema de servos será semelhante ao que os humanos criaram e você deve conhecer. É um sistema realmente interessante. Mas agora vamos falar do que você precisa saber. Certos humanos e alguns servos me despertaram o interesse e acho que seria bem legal colocá-los juntos. Mas as regras da classe Berserker era muito idiota, então substituí pela classe Paladin. E fiz especialmente para você, caro amigo com complexo de Super Herói. Mas para deixar interessante, eu vou tirar seus selos de comandos e darei um poder especial: Qualquer mestre pode dar a habilidade Mad Enhancement* para seu servo a qualquer hora da guerra. Muito mais interessante que aquele sistema antiquado, não acha? Vocês humanos não sabem se divertir._

_- ... Você está de gozação comigo? Isso não tem sentido. Um idiota aparece no meu sonho sem se identificar, começa a falar coisas sem sentido, e espera que eu acredite. _

_- Fufufufu... Você não crê nos poderes do Graal?_

_- Não tenho motivos para duvidar. Mas por que deveria acreditar em um sonho?_

_- Eu tenho mais pessoas para recrutar, então mais tarde aparecerei de novo. Converse com a Rin ao amanhecer, aparecerei para ela também. _

_- Não vou deixar você envolver ela nessa guerra sem sentido._

_- Tente me deter então, Super Herói-san. Se você quer uma prova, volte ao lugar onde tudo começou. Achará alguém muito interessante lá. Bom, não importa. A menos que não se importe de eu transformar a Rin em mestre a força!_

_Aquelas palavras deixaram a Shirou inquieto. Agora eles eram uma família, e não queria que a Tohsaka se ferisse desnecessariamente. Ele não suportaria a perda dela. Já aconteceu tanta coisa que foge da normalidade em sua vida, que não poderia falar com certeza que isso era só um sonho. Além disso, havia determinado: Mataria aquele (aquela?) idiota de branco!_

* * *

><p>Acordei e não encontrei a Rin na cama, então fiquei desesperado. Corri até o banheiro da suíte e não a encontrei; corri até a sala, tropecei em um par de sapatos, mas não a encontrei; continuei até a cozinha, não a encontrei, mas vi que alguém havia feito um café da manhã. Vou até o jardim e vejo-a brincando com Arthur. Seu sorriso inundou minha alma como sempre fez e me trouxe uma felicidade enorme que me lembrou do que havia de conversar com ela. Precisava confirmar se aquilo era verdade.<p>

- Rin, pode ir comigo a cozinha por um minuto? Preciso falar com você.

- Vai me dar outra bronca por largar meu sapato no meio da casa? - emburrou.

- O assunto não é esse, temos que discutir sobre algo bem mais impor... – e então ela me interrompe, com o mesmo olhar esnobe de sempre.

- Olha, estamos na Inglaterra e em uma casa no estilo ocidental, devia me deixar ser meio desleixada às vezes. Não é como se o mundo fosse acabar por causa disso. – disse me encarando, como se eu fosse brigar com ela.

- De onde saiu isso? Se apresse, preciso falar sobre algo realmente importante contigo.

Percebendo o tom de seriedade em minha voz, ela me obedeceu e me seguiu até a cozinha. Ela continuava brava comigo sem motivo, e devo admitir que ela fica linda assim. Ok, ok. Shirou, se foque no assunto!

- Você teve um sonho estranho ontem?

- Hã?

- Um sonho com um cara branco... Em um quarto branco...

- Não faço idéia do que esteja falando.

- Merda, aquele desgraçado me enganou... – Aparentemente não se deve confiar em hippies que aparecem em sonhos sem mais nem menos.

- Shirou, me conte o que está acontecendo. – Rin olhou séria para mim.

Será que devo contar mesmo a ela? Ela provavelmente vai rir de mim, vai me dizer que é para eu esquecer essa história e que sou idiota por acreditar em sonhos. Mas realmente acho que deveria contar pra ela, então vou seguir meus instintos.

- Fui convocado para uma tal "Guerra pelo verdadeiro Santo Graal", e o porta-voz dessa mensagem me disse que ia envolver você se eu não voltasse para Fubuki, e... Ah, esqueça, foi bobeira.

- Shirou, continue com a história. – Parece que ela realmente acredita nisso.

- O sonho acaba aí. Eu estava planejando deixar você e o Arthur para ir lá e investigar...

- Não seja idiota – Me disse e então bateu na minha cabeça violentamente – Os Tohsakas são os protetores de Fubuki! Eu tenho que ir lá conferir, é meu dever... – Não conseguia continuar ouvindo esse papo de mártir.

- Pode parar Rin. Como você acha que eu me sentiria se você e o Arthur se envolvessem nessa história? Só de saber que vocês estariam em perigo, eu já não lutaria com todas minhas forças. Estaria sempre preocupado com vocês. Sabe que não sou bom estrategista, então quanto menos pessoas melhor será para mim.

- Então vou precisar encher essa sua cabeça oca com os motivos óbvios? Primeiro: Você ser um péssimo estrategista, como você próprio citou. Segundo: Você me fez sujar a linhagem Tohsaka com seu sangue impuro, e não estou dizendo que não sou feliz ao lado de você e o Arthur, mas você poderia pelo menos ser mais considerado com meus deveres. Terceiro: ... – E então olhou para baixo, constrangida. – Não quero que faça com nosso filho o que meu pai fez comigo. – Lágrimas começaram a escorrer de seu rosto pálido. Estava se esforçando para falar claramente apesar de estar chorando. - E por último: Shirou, como acha que será minha vida se você morrer? Eu não posso viver sem você.

Eu não sei consolar ninguém. Especialmente a Rin, que raramente se deixa mostrar vulnerável até para mim. Então tudo que posso fazer é abraçá-la, mas devo comentar algo sobre isso.

- Você está fazendo drama demais sobre uma incerteza. De Ice Queen foi para Drama Queen? Além disso você já está a tanto tempo parada que duvido que sequer consiga me ajudar em alguma – Tentei sorrir para amenizar o clima. Mas parece a Rin me olhava com um sério instinto assassino. Ela foi até a sala de estar, pegou uma almofada e atirou na minha cara. – Hã? Por que fez isso? Foi por causa do trocadilho? Eu sei que não sou muito bom nesse tipo de coisa, mas...

- Idiota! Idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota! Nunca mais vou me abrir com você!

E então minha família e eu voltamos a Fubuki, enquanto a Rin fazia questão de demonstrar o quão irritada estava. Foram as horas mais longas da minha vida.

* * *

><p>*Mad Enhancement=Habilidade característica da classe Berserker. Aumenta características como força, energia mágica, agilidade, resistência, etc em troca da capacidade mental do servo (quanto maior o ranking do Mad Enhancement, menos o servo terá consciência própia.)<p> 


End file.
